


FF #5 Red Handed...Laurel Knew

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Flash Fic, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver decides to try things with Laurel again. Their first date goes off track when he learns Laurel has been keeping a secret about Thea. There is only person he feels he can trust; Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FF #5 Red Handed...Laurel Knew

FF # 5 “Caught Red Handed”

 

“Please pick up, please pick up...” Oliver kept repeating this phrase over and over until finally, “Hello?” He felt the weight lift from his chest, he wiped his eyes with one hand, the other was on the steering wheel, “Felicity..c-c- may I come over?” He held his breath, after everything she should tell him no. If she did he wouldn’t blame her. 

“Oliver?” He could tell she was confused he was calling her, “I thought you were with- yes, sure you can come over. Do you know where I live? Or do you want to meet somewhere?” He was a selfish asshole for doing this but he needed her. “ I know where you live, I will be there in five minutes, ok?” He could tell she was moving around, he almost smiled at that, almost. “Yeah, it’s fine. Oliver? Are you alright?” He couldn’t answer that instead he said, “See you soon.” With that he disconnected the call. 

His mind wandered back to earlier tonight when he was in the new place training. He had hurt Felicity and for what? For Laurel? For a past that should have stayed where it was?...

 

Early that night:

“Digg let’s call it a night.”  
“Big plans tonight?” Digg asked and he saw Felicity suddenly stopped typing. He knew she was wondering. He couldn’t keep his plans a secret, not from them, “Not BIG..just having dinner with Laurel at her place.” Digg looked like he wanted to kill him as he looked between Felicity and Oliver. He threw the stick he was holding into the wall and it broke, “Are you fucking kidding me, Oliver? Are you really doing this to he- to the team?” Oliver knew he meant Felicity. “I’m just having dinner with an old friend.” Digg went over to Felicity and leaned down to her ear. He couldn’t hear what he said, but she nodded, grabbed her stuff and left, “Felicity! Where is she going?”

“Home.” Digg said in a clipped tone before grabbing his bag, he turned just before he reached the door, “I thought..I thought you were better than this...guess you can be with someone you really care about, problem is you don’t care about the girl who cares about your sorry ass.” Oliver knew they wouldn’t understand. Laurel was his only connection to his past. He needed that, he wanted to remember that he once had a loving family. 

 

He arrived at Laurel’s with a bottle of wine. She invited him in and they sat at the table. The last time he was here was the dinner with Sara and their parents. Over dinner they reminisced about the good old days. He smiled a lot. Not his real smile, only Felicity could get that smile out of him. After dinner, Laurel went to the kitchen to get coffee and dessert. Oliver was looking around her apartment when he saw a file on her desk. He knew he shouldn’t but when he saw the file name QUEEN/MERLYN, he couldn’t stop himself...what he read, it changed his life forever. Just as he finished the summary page Laurel came back in with a smile on her face until she saw the file.   
 “Ollie, you weren’t supposed to see that,.” she said this in a whisper. “How long have you had this file Laurel?” He was trying very hard to control his temper. “Since I started working for the prosecution in your Mom’s case. The updated file arrived a month ago.” he looked from the file to Laurel and back again, “You’ve known since last year that Thea was Malcolm’s daughter? You never said anything?” She put down the tray and walked over to him but he stepped away. 

“Ollie, Moira asked me not to tell you. She said it would destroy you, hurt Thea and make you hate her and me. I couldn’t risk it. I love you all so much. How could I hurt you?” His mind immediately went back to Felicity telling him. She was extremely scared of losing Oliver, of him hating her but still she told him. He now knows what his Mother threatened her with, him hating her, as if that were a possibility. “You love me but you keep this from me? Even if I understood you wanting to protect Thea..you’ve known for a month Malcolm is alive and has MY SISTER and you kept quiet?” This time his Arrow voice leaked into the conversation. Merlyn was alive! The team needed to know. HE needed to know 

“Ollie, I didn’t want you to go after them. I wanted to protect you. I love you! How could I let you know a madman, you thought was dead is alive and has Thea? You’d kill yourself trying to save her. Let the authorities handle it. Let the League do it’s job.” She reached out but he recoiled from her touch. He moved to leave the apartment, “Ollie, please? Let’s talk about this!” 

“Thank you Laurel, for making me understand how Thea felt about everyone lying to her. Thank you for making me realize who my real friends are and who loves me..”

“Ollie...” He just looked at her coldly, turned the knob and walked out...

Now here he is at Felicity’s place. He had broken her heart when she realized he was going to try with Laurel (again). Still she would open her home up to him and help him feel better. He rang the bell and before he could turn to leave, she was there, standing in the door. She was wearing sleep shorts and a tank top with her hair piled on her head with magic he could only assume. She looked perfect. He smiled, she smiled, “come on in” She ushered him into her living room, “Can I get you something to drink? If this is a sad time, Sheldon always suggests warm beverages: hot cocoa, tea, warm milk...” He didn’t know who Sheldon is but he was certain he must not have the problems Oliver has, he replied, “Tequila?” She tilted her head and considered it, “Tequila it is”

She came back with two shot glasses, some lime and salt. “Okay Queen, did she break your heart again? Want you to be some bigwig again or something new?” She said it jokingly but he heard the edge and saw her take a shot first. He knew she was trying hard to be his friend. “Something new and not my fault.” With that he raised his glass and did his shot. “Oh? Saint Laurel did something wrong?” He smirked at her. “She knew”

“Knew what? I need more than that, I may be a genius but mind reader? Not so much.” She took another shot. “She knew Thea was Malcolm’s a year ago, during the trial and she never said anything.” Felicity choked on her shot, he walked over and pounded on her back, “better?” She smiled up at him, “Oh Oliver I- I don’t know what to say-are you okay?” He did another shot and glared straight ahead, “That wasn’t the worst part”, he poured them both another shot, “You’ll need it.” They both drank, “She’s known for a month that Malcolm is alive and has Thea.” Her eyes got big and she practically screamed, “WHAT?” He just nodded. She immediately pulled out her tablet, he had no idea why, “What are you doing?” She typed for several minutes before replying, “I set up facial recognition to search for not only Thea but Merlyn too.” He smiled, that’s his girl, always thinking, plotting, planning and saving his ass. 

“Thanks” 

“No problem, part of the job description, your sidekick and all.” She took another shot and avoided looking at him. “You’re not my sidekick. You’re my partner, my best friend, and the only person in this world I truly trust.” Whoa where had that come from? The tequila, yeah that’s it. She just smiled. “I meant it you know, in the mansion?” She just looked at him, “when I told you I love you...I meant it. I meant then and I mean it now.” Felicity just sat there. She knew it was the tequila and not Oliver. “You are my moral compass, my faith and my heart. I know I’m a jackass.” He took another shot. He looked down at the floor, then in the saddest voice she had ever heard he spoke the words that would change things forever, “I can’t be me without you-Please don’t ever leave me.” She walked over to him and put her arms around him and held him. She now realized that some day he would say all of this to her sober and on that day, she would finally say it all back to him.


End file.
